Entering the Tunnels alone
by Stargirl888
Summary: When Melinda enters the tunnels for the first time, alone, and nearly dies, Jim decides she needs a stronger deterrent to stop her from behaving so recklessly again. set a few days after the event Contains Spanking! OneShot


**Apparently there is great demand for Ghost Whisperer Spanking fics, so i decided to do another. This one was suggested to me by some of my reviewers – hope you enjoy. **

**WARNING: This story contains ****spanking****, between two consenting adults ****for disciplinary purposes****. If this does not interest you or you find the idea offensive, stop reading now! You have been warned – DO NOT Read it and then flame me later – I'm really not interested! (However constructive criticism is most welcome ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no profit has been made from this story. **

**Setting: Episode in Season 3 where Melinda discovers that there are tunnels under the town of Grandview, and these tunnels are filled with trapped souls. Excited by the discovery she immediately locates the entrance to said tunnels and enters them to try help a ghost, without thinking to tell anyone where she was going or even of the tunnels existence. A tunnel collapse on top of her, thanks to a malevolent spirit, and she is trapped. Jim, Delia and Professor Payne manage to rescue her just as her air was about to run out. This is a few days after her rescue. **

"What's been going on with you the last few days?" Melinda asked one evening when she and Jim were relaxing together on the couch. She had known something was off between them since Jim had rescued her from the tunnels a few days previous but every time she had tried to draw him into conversation they had either been interrupted or he had made some excuse about having to go to work. She hoped that this evening would be different.

"Nothing Mel," he sighed, not wanting to discuss it since he knew she was still recovering from her adventures in the tunnels.

"Jim," Melinda said, turning to face him properly and making eye contact "I know as well as you that it's not nothing, now I am your wife and I have a right to know." She told him sternly.

"Its about this whole thing with you in the tunnels" he admitted reluctantly, careful to keep his tone quiet and even "I mean what even possessed you to go in there alone?"

"Well it's not like I knew that I'd get stuck in there."

"No, you didn't know what would happen, and yet still you went in there." He said firmly, starting to feel his anger from the whole incident resurfacing

"What was I meant to do? Just leave Tessa trapped there forever?" Mel demanded, annoyed by his criticism.

"You were meant to phone and tell me what was going on – I would have come with you." He said hotly, before taking a deep breath and continuing more calmly "I know that ghosts are 'your thing' but your care and protection are mine, and I can't protect you when you go off on your own like that."

"I know Jim, and I'm sorry," Melinda apologised sincerely, as she heard the hurt in his voice

"The worst is that you know better. We've discussed this habit of you going off and doing your own thing countless times, you just never learn." Jim continued, his frustration with her behaviour very apparent to Melinda, and she felt her stomach clench in warning as she began to realise where this conversation was headed. "and unfortunately all our previous 'discussions ' have still not made the impression I'd hoped – "

"Jim, its not that they don't make an impression," Melinda interrupted, disliking the situation more and more.

" If that were true then you would have never gone into those tunnels," he retorted. "You nearly died and I am not willing to go through that fear again. I think it's time to up the incentive."

"Wh..What do you mean?" she asked uneasily, a small frown creasing her forehead

"I mean that I'd like for you to go and fetch the ping pong paddle from the garage." He didn't like the thought of spanking Melinda with anything other than his hand but he knew he had to do something to stop her from continually putting herself in danger.

"Jim, no. The way you spank me now is hard enough." Mel protested; she had never been spanked with anything other than his hand before and although she knew he would never cause her lasting damage, the thought of him using a paddle was still rather scary

"Melinda, I promise, everything will be alright, but you really deserve more than a hand spanking for this." Jim explained "Now, I'd like for you to go and get the paddle."

Mel wanted to protest further but there was something in Jims voice that told her that he would not put up with anymore arguments. Rising slowly from the couch she made her way towards the back door, her mind in turmoil at this turn of events. Once she was outside she stopped for a moment, leaning against the side of the building and as much as she knew she deserved both this and much more for all that she had put Jim through, she could not force herself to walk the few meters that separated her from the garage and the ping pong bat. She was saved the trouble though when she suddenly felt a highly amused presence a few feet to her left. As she looked to her left, blushing deeply as the presence materialised into a middle-aged ghost.

"Go away!" she hissed, annoyed not only by the fact that the ghost was interrupting but, if his emotions and smug smile were anything to go by, he knew exactly what he was interrupting, "I can't help you right now, I'm in the middle of something."

"So I see, and who said I needed your help?" the man enquired lightly, still smiling.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Okay, so I kind of do need your help," the ghost relented and Melinda threw up her hands in exasperation "I need you to tell my wife that her grandmothers pendant is at the jewellers on Hill Street, I sent it in to get the lost stones replaced as a surprise, but died before I could pick it up."

"Fine." Melinda huffed, hoping to get rid of the ghost before Jim came to find out what was taking her so long. "What's your name?"

"Frances Huffman." The ghost replied "and my wife's Harriett."

"Alright, I'll tell her, now will you please go?"

"But then I'll miss the show!" he protested, popping away all the same.

. Melinda exhaled in relief before turning her attention back to her current predicament. Knowing she was already taking too long she forced herself to enter the garage, and, after a bit of rummaging around, found the required paddle. Picking it up she weighed it in her hands, imagining the feel of it colliding with her backside. She knew Jim was right – entering the tunnels was more than just going somewhere that had a slight possibility of being dangerous, she had gone somewhere knowing full well how dangerous it was and had not, at the very least, called to tell him. Looking back she wished she had called him but at the time she had been so intrigued by the discovery she hadn't stopped to think. The guilt of having put him through so much stress and worry welled up inside of her and a couple of tears trickled down her cheek.

It was in this position that Jim found his wife a couple of seconds later. She looked up at him like a deer in headlights and it almost broke Jims resolve to go through with this. He quickly crossed the garage to stand before her, taking the bat from her hands and placing it on a nearby counter.

"Hey, hey, hey," he shushed her as he wiped away the tears "Its only a spanking, not the end of the world." He shushed her, misinterpreting her tears.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and stop the tears. "It's not that...well it's partly that, but its more the fact that I caused you so much worry and fear. I'm so sorry Jim!"

"I know you are." He assured her "and you'll feel much better when this whole thing is over." Jim was a firm believer that the only way to deal with guilt of the type Melinda was feeling was to feel you had faced appropriate consequences

She nodded and gave him a watery smile as he took her hands in his and led her back to the house.

In the lounge again Jim took a seat on the couch before silently guiding Melinda over his lap.

The familiarity of the position comforted Melinda, and she knew that when she got up again it would all be over and everything would be in the past. She felt the cool air caress the back of her thighs as Jim raised her dress, to reveal her pert round behind, encased in cream coloured panties.

"Mel, I'm going to start with a warm up spanking before I move on to the paddle." Jim explained as he rubbed her behind before raising his hand and bringing it down squarely in the centre of her backside.

Melinda let out an exclamation of surprise as the area he had slapped began to prickle.

SLAP! SMCAK! SPANK! SLAP!

Jim peppered her backside with medium strength smacks. Melinda tensing as she felt his fingers hook into the waistband of her panties as he began to lower them to reveal her lightly smarting backside – she had hoped he would leave them on this time.

SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!

SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!

He gave her another eight smacks before stopping. She tensed again, thinking he was about to use the much dreaded implement before relaxing as she felt his fingers begin to gently massage away some of the sting. She was actually becoming hopeful he had forgotten about the paddle when he stopped and said "Alright, just ten with the paddle and then it's over,"

Lifting the paddle he paused for a moment as her whole body yet again tensed. "Mel, you need to try relax a little," he suggested, knowing that it would hurt more if she was clenching.

We a bit of effort she managed it, and the second she relax the first blow landed.

SPLAT!

She felt tears start to prick her eyes was the fire began and she was not sure how she would be able to make it through another nine.

"You do not go off on your own without telling me." Jim lectured sternly

SMACK!

"And if a situation has even the slightest possibility of being dangerous you will wait for someone to be with you."

SMACK!

"And you most certainly will never enter those tunnels alone again!"

SPANK! SLAP!

By this time tears were streaming down Melinda's cheeks, and not just from the pain. Jims words reminding her of what she had put him through when she had been in the tunnels.

"So when you need to go somewhere what will you do?" Jim asked and, Melinda was so lost in her thoughts and the pain that it took her a moment to realise he had asked her something.

"What?" she asked

"When you need to go somewhere, what will you do?" He repeated patiently.

"Call you." She cried

SMACK!

"That's right, and if a situation is dangerous?"

"I'll take someone with me."

"And?"

This took her a second to work out. "And call you?" she guessed

SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SLAP!

He delivered the final four blows quickly and all to the same spot, barely giving her time to catch her breath between smacks.

"Right again, because if i ever find out you haven't I can promise you, this will not even seem like a warm up." He assured her, putting down the ping pong bat and picking up the jar of cold cream he had fetched while Melinda was outside. Gently he began to rub the cream over Melinda's bright red neather regions as she continued to sniffle. After a couple of minutes she broke the silence.

"Jim?"

"Mhmm?

"I really am sorry."

He gently helped her off his lap before picking her up in his arm.

"I know you are." He murmured, kissing her lightly as he carried her towards the stairs.

**Looking forward to reading your reviews (and suggestions for other times when she Mel deserved a spanking ;) **


End file.
